Atomic Power
by Ibriers16
Summary: 25th April 1986, The Doctor and Jess have arrived in Soviet Occupied Ukraine. At a remote power plant however there is a sinister secret lurking in the cooling pond. Are these creatures mutants caused by the radiation or creatures from outer space and even though they are unaware of it The Doctor and Jess are just 24 hours away from the worst radioactive disaster in Human History.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

There only four men on the jetty, the question was which one was going in the water. They were dressed in dark blue boiler suits though each one was wearing a wet suit underneath. All men were tall and broad-shouldered with short cut hair.

The jetty was only about 30 feet long made out of concrete with iron railings running around the edge to stop people falling into the icy, dark depths. They looked around, there was something about the scenery that seemed unreal, it was late April yet there was an unpleasant chill in the air, the vegetation seemed grey and unalive. The water didn't look inviting at all yet they knew that one of them was going in. Soon enough another one arrived Captain Alexi. He was a stout man of middle height and was dressed in a military uniform. He was head of security and he would decide which of the men was going in the water.

In the end he chose the youngest of the men, a man only about 20 years old with fair coloured hair. Stripping of his boiler suit the other men got him ready. The reason why this man was going into the water was simple. Repair work needed to be done on the supports of the jetty so one man would be lowered into the water to carry out the repairs. The other men would stay on top so he didn't get into trouble. Captain Alexi watched carefully as the diver clamber slowly down the iron rungs that were bolted into the side of the jetty and acted as the only way of getting in and out of the water.

With heavy boots on his feet, air tanks on his back and a powerful lamp fixed above his face mask he knew the diver was perfectly safe, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

What happened next only the diver knew from the men above nothing happened for about five minutes then a massive stream of bubbles broke the surface and the diver re-appeared. It was clear he was in trouble as if he was being attacked by something they couldn't see.

Alexi yelled the command to get him out of the water, this the other men did so. Heaving the diver up onto the jetty. The examined him, they turned his over pulling off his face mask and respirator, he looked pale and unresponsive, one of the other men looked at the diver's arm or rather what was left of it. The Diver's left hand and wrist were missing, all that was left were pieces of bone, torn pieces of flesh and that was it. Alexi crouched low "Speak nothing of this" he hissed "Get him to the infirmary"

"What could have done this?" one of the other men asked, Alexi shook his head. As the men carried the stricken diver away he looked out across the water, he may not have known what it was, but he knew that is was something that was very big and extremely dangerous.

He was about to turn at leave when something caught his eye, a large round shape similar to that of a whale had just broke the surface it's skin looked slimy and black, even though Alexi was over fifty feet away, still standing on the jetty whatever it was looked big, very big. Only a little part of it could be seen, but it looked at least ten to fifteen feet long. It was glimpsed only for a few seconds before it disappeared into the depths.

Alexi knew that it must have been the creature that had attacked the diver, by regulations he should have let his superiors know, he knew that the diver's missing arm would raise questions, but if he told his commanding officer that there was some sort of monster in the water, the probably wouldn't take him seriously. Straightening his peaked cap, Alexi turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

About half a mile away from the attack on the diver, in a patch of dense undergrowth something strange happened a bright blue light appeared followed by a loud, strange whooshing noise, moments later a tall blue police box had materialised. Inside Jess Ringstead was leaning on the console, underneath a pair of legs in tartan trousers could be seen "Now" came a voice which she knew belonged to her friend The Doctor, "just have to connect this and then…" There was an electric crack noise, "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" came a reply and Jess knew he had hurt himself. He got up and looked at one of the dials "That explains it" he said "Come on out we go!"

He headed to the door, opened it and stepped outside. He was wearing a blue jacket with a silver waistcoat with a pocket watch chain hanging across it, around his throat was a teal coloured tie done in an old fashioned style with a bat-wing collared shirt. Jess followed him, outside the Tardis she looked around "so this is where they are is it?" she said

"Where?" The Doctor asked

"I thought we were heading to the headquarters of G.I.N."

"Oh we are" he replied "Just making a pit stop on the way, then we get back in and go and help them. Well I know where we are but the timeograph is out of action at the moment, that's was exploded just now"

"Ok" Jess said "Where are we?"

"Eastern Europe, Definitely Eastern Europe, Poland, Estonia, Ukraine. The weather feels unfriendly icy so either very early or very late in the year." Just then a loud bleeping noise came from inside his jacket, taking out his sonic screwdriver he pressed the button and held it to his ear, "That's Curious?" he said quietly "The sonic screwdriver is fitted with a Geiger Counter"

"Geiger Counter?" Jess asked "You mean like Radiation?"

"Yep and according to this there is a massive pool of gamma radiation about 5000 yards, that way" he pointed off to one direction and began to walk with Jess following. After about ten minutes they reached the brow of a hill where they could look out across the plain, in front of them was an ugly hostile building, it could have been anything, but Jess knew what it was instantly.

"That's a Nuclear Power Station." She said pointing

"Top of the class" The Doctor replied who was still toying with his sonic screwdriver. "Well technically it's a nuclear power station, it's a nuclear power station's Reactor. A really large Power Station needs about six or seven of those to keep it going" The Sonic Screwdriver buzzed loudly again, "That's even stranger, according to the sonic screwdriver that place is harbouring 20 times more radiation for its size. Something's wrong and I want to find out" he began to walk down the hill with Jess following

"May I just tell you five words. 'Bloody Mary', 'Sewer Gators', 'Wendigos' as well as 'The Clown Upstairs' and recently 'Geldos The Devil's Lieutenant' and a pack of 'Guardians' All of those were in totally non-dangerous places."

"Haunted Houses and Urban Sewers" The Doctor replied "Very non dangerous. Anyway IF I can get the Timeograph to work properly we may find out when we are. Humans didn't start using Nuclear Power until the 1950s and in the 31st Century they used old stations to generate more power"

"So working on your calculations" Jess said folding her arms "how long is the timescale between them"

"1950-3000! So not that long." The Doctor admitted and in addition to the look of disbelief on Jess' face, "that IS not long, when you think the world began over 4 billion Years ago."

As they made their way forward Jess looked at the power station with its tall walls and a last radar mast that went up into the air like part of a rocket launch pad. Soon they arrived at the cooling pond, a large body of water not far away from the station. "This supplies the station with enough water to cool the radioactive rods, otherwise it would explode" just then the sonic screwdriver let out a high-pitched shrill and pointed straight at the water "Things are getting even stranger." He continued "you see if there is any radiation in the water is must only slight, however according to this there are over 6 times more Radiation in the water than in the station. Something is dangerously wrong."

Just then Jess saw something it was only visible for a few seconds but then it was gone, it was a large round shape similar to that of a whale had just broke the surface it's skin looked slimy and black, "Doctor what is that?"

"Something that doesn't look friendly, I wish there was some way of finding out what it is. Hang on" he pulled a long wire from the pocket of his jacket, twisting the head of the screwdriver he managed to detach it from the body. He attached both the head and body to either end of the wire, then he whirled it round his head like a lasso, and threw one end out into the water. "I've turned the head of the sonic screwdriver into a hydrophone and the body into a recorder. If there is anything remotely alive in this water it'll be picked up." He opened a slot in the side of the screwdriver and turned a dial a large gurgling and crackling noise could be heard.

"Mostly bubble and background radiation not much could be… Hello?" he said raising an eyebrow, a loud, low rumbling noise could be heard "that is something organic and big, very big. Can't tell how far away it is, maybe a few yards or even a few feet." He began to reel in the wire and hauled the hydrophone in, once out of the water, he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped it down and screwed it back onto the body. "No I need to get to a seismograph, measure how big this thing is. What do you think Jess?"

Jess didn't say anything, The Doctor looked up and he could see something was wrong, Jess was standing unnaturally still, the reason was that there was a soldier standing behind her pointing a gun at the back of her head. As The Doctor stood up he heard a loud click from behind him and a low male voice growled "Stand up straight, and put your hands where I can see them." The Doctor stood up and placed his hands behind his head interlocking his fingers, but not before he had managed to slip both his sonic screwdriver and the coil of wire into his jacket pockets. The voice spoke again "move forward, one false move and you will have a bullet in the back of your head." And so saying The Doctor and Jess were escorted away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

They were escorted into the vast interior of the power plant. Only after they had been screened electronically during which The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver confiscated. They were allowed to turn and face they escorts both here tall well-muscled men with short hair cut in a military style. They're uniforms were also military camouflage jackets and trousers and thick souled boots. They were carrying Lugar pistols which were in holsters on their belts. They were in a small office, the two soldiers were standing to attention. On either side of the door, The Doctor and Jess were sitting on two plain wooden chairs with straight backs. The Doctor leaned over and whispered to Jess "This is definitely late 20th Century, look at the uniforms and weapons any when between 1960 and 2020."

Jess smiled "It's a lot more accurate than 1950-3000."

"SILENCE!" Shouted one of the guards

At that point the door opened and a man of senior authority entered the room, he was stout and even though he was dressed in the same military uniforms as the two guards he had a massive peaked cap. On the lapels of his jacket was the image of a hammer and a sickle on a red background which Jess recognised as the international symbol of communism. Were they in Russia.

The newcomer sat in a chair behind the desk and looked directly at them "who do you work for?" he asked "spies for the west?"

"Spies for the west?" Jess asked

The senior officer looked stern "I know that both the United States and United Kingdom would do anything for either information or the ability to sabotage any major project that the Soviet Union is working on. So who do you work for." He reached under the table and pulled out a gun, "Now tell me!"

"I'm Doctor John Smith, Doctor of Nuclear Physics, graduated from the university of St. Petersburg. This is my secretary Miss Jessica Ringstead. May we have the pleasure of knowing who you are?"

The officer stood up "I'm Captain Vladimir Alexi, Head of security of the fourth reactor of the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant."

"I see" The Doctor replied "And I want to know why we have been… hang on where did you say you were head of Security?"

"The fourth reactor of the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant" Alexi replied

"Chernobyl?"

Alexi nodded "one of the greatest Nuclear Power Stations Soviet Ukraine has ever had. Which means that if you are a Doctor of Nuclear Physics, if you were due to pay a visit I of all people would have been told about your arrival?"

The Doctor pulled a piece of paper from his pocket "You see here instructions from Mikhail Gorbachev himself, instructing me to carry out a full examination of all soviet run Nuclear Power Stations, keeping an eye open for saboteurs, spies and that all Stations are working at they're full capacity. This is a surprise visit and may I say that you carry out your duties well. Now I need to see part of the reactor."

Alexi stood up they gun was still in his hand, he glanced down and scanned the piece of paper The Doctor had given him. Jess look across the desk, the paper seemed blank but after a few moments Alexi gave a little nod of satisfaction and rested the gun on the table "It's not easy to organise" he said "I need to arrange clearance and inform our chief scientists. I'm sure you will wish to talk to them." The Doctor nodded "It will take at least ten minutes" Alexi continued then standing and shaking both The Doctor's and Jess' hands he walked to the door. "Please don't leave the room" he said "There is always a guard outside and they are trained to shoot on sight" before he left Alexi smiled "Doctor John Smith. Strange name for a Russian" and with that he left

The Doctor rolled the paper up and put it back into his jacket pocket. "Does he really think you're a nuclear scientist?" Jess asked, The Doctor nodded he explained that the paper was psychic and showed the people whatever he wanted them to see, if he hadn't used it he and Jess could possibly be dead now.

"Anyway" he continued "We are in more trouble now than we have ever been. This makes Bloody Mary, The Sewer Gators, The Wendigo, The Clown Upstairs and The Temple of Geldos look perfectly normal. Well I need to know the date"

There was a calendar behind the desk, it had three coloured pins sticking in it a yellow one, a green one and a red one. The Yellow one had a note attached 'Reactor Begins Operating at full power' The Green one also had a note 'National Reports published' but the red pin had no note and Jess thought that Alexi must have been using the red pin to count down the days. "According to this" she said "It's the 25th of April, 1986." The Doctor stood up quickly his face was that of intense concern "Jess we have roughly 24 hours to get out of here. Jess you know what this means, we are right at the heart of the Chernobyl Nuclear Disaster."

Outside Alexi was talking on the telephone "Certainly… but if he is an expert of Nuclear Science we have to show him the reactor hub and the turbine generators… Yes… Yes, Doctor Oleg I will leave you in charge… He has the correct paperwork but he has a western name… Doctor John Smith… I see… right… I'll bring him and his assistant to the hub now" with that he hung up. Walking back into the office he caught them looking at the calendar, "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Looking for the date" The Doctor replied "We had a long journey from Moscow"

"It's half past three in the afternoon" Alexi responded "on the 25th of April, 1986. Now come this way and I'll take to meet our chief scientists"


	4. Chapter 4

Alexi led The Doctor and Jess down a corridor into a small lift, inside he pressed a button and it began to descend.

After a few minutes they emerged out into a futuristic and spacious control room, men and women in white coats sat control consoles and computer keyboards checking a never ending array of computer screens and monitors. "This is the reactor hub" said Alexi "the heart of the fourth reactor you might say. Ah here is the chief scientist. Doctor Victoria Oleg"

Doctor Oleg was about thirty years old tall and slender with jet black tied back from her pale almost ashen coloured face, the combination of dark hair and light skin reminded Jess of a woman in a cartoon. She was taller than Jess, in fact even though she was wearing high heeled boots, she could look The Doctor squarely in the face, dressed in a white coat with a dark top and trousers she walked forward holding out her hand and shook it with The Doctor and then Jess Ringstead. "Do you know how Nuclear Power Works, Doctor Smith?"

The Doctor nodded "yes I do, and please Just Doctor will do for me. The principal is the same as steam power. Only your using extremely hot radioactive bars rather than either a coal or wood burning fire. The Radioactive fuel rods are heated to extreme temperatures but they can overreact and possibly explode so a vast body of water is needed to keep the rods cool. This in turn produces steam, using a turbine generator the steam is made into electricity. How much electricity depends on both the size of the station and how many reactors it uses. But I'd say a station of this size must produce enough electricity to run a small country."

Doctor Oleg nodded and the faint glimpse of a smile crossed her lips. "Precisely" she said at that point she leant across to examine a piece of machinery and the Doctor saw a pair of handcuffs attached to the waistband of her trousers

"Care to explain" The Doctor asked

Doctor Oleg smiled again "In case I'm overpowered by an assailant. I can restrain and defend myself."

The Doctor nodded then reached into his jacket then remembered something "Could I have my device back." He asked Alexi

"This?" The Captain replied pulling the sonic screwdriver out of tunic pocket "But only after you tell me what it is?"

"It's a revolutionary hydrophone and recorder, I was testing it in the cooling pond and I've picked up some strange readings. I want to analyse them." It was Alexi's turn to nod and he passed The Sonic Screwdriver to him. There was a large, bulky machine in one corner and Doctor Oleg had it brought over. The Doctor attached the sonic screwdriver to the machine with a thick black cable. Playing the sounds The Doctor had recorded from the pond. For a few moments there was nothing but occasional crackling and gurgling then suddenly there was a massive booming sound like the foghorn of a ship, "Interesting" said Doctor Oleg "very interesting. That is a large object, focusing on its sound pattern it's probably organic in matter and roughly about twenty-five to thirty feet long. And you say you found this in the cooling pond?"

The Doctor nodded "I think it may be extremely dangerous and it lives in the very pond that supplies the reactor with water."

"There's no risk of it getting in" reassured Doctor Oleg "The filters are designed to stop wildlife getting dragged in."

"It's not a question of it being dragged in, it's more a question has anything leaked out. That organism could be a severe mutation from being exposed to intents radiation"

"Doctor you are surely not suggesting that we are dumping harmful material in the pond?" replied Captain Alexi

"I'm not suggesting anything of the kind" The Doctor said "Perhaps one of the channel pipes has ruptured and is leaking radioactive material into the pond."

Doctor Oleg turned to face Alexi "we asked you to carry out maintenance on the pipes only this morning, did you see anything?" she asked, Alexi shook his head, but The Doctor could see that he was lying.

Whilst Doctor Oleg and Alexi went off to discuss what to do, The Doctor taking Jess by the hand, "we are roughly a hundred feet to get away from the centre of the reactor."

"Too near for my liking" Jess replied "What would happen if it exploded right now."

"We'd die" came the blunt reply "it would be painless, we be incinerated before we could shout for help. I know" he continued dropping his voice to a whisper "I know that Chernobyl explodes in the early hours of Saturday the 26th of April! So we have only a few hours. And we need to find out what is in that cooling pond."

"Do you think it's a mutant?" Jess asked

"Well speak from a personal view, I don't even think it's terrestrial."

"Aliens, Jess asked you think that there are aliens living in the cooling pond?"

"Might be? Not invading perhaps they want to feed off the radiation. All I know is as soon as it's midnight; we need to get out of here and back to the Tardis." They had arrived at another machine and The Doctor slowly reached out and turned a dial. Just then a light began flashing a technician dressed in a white coat. Came over and spoke to Doctor Oleg

"Doctor" she commanded "Have you touched anything?"

The Doctor spun round on a sixpence his hands raised "no, nothing, but I think that this device behind me has just conducted a biological scan of the reactor, and it has picked up something" Jess listened closely and she could hear a regular thumping.

"What is that?" asked Alexi

"Some form of background static" Doctor Oleg explained

The Doctor shook his head "No, I don't think so, more like a heartbeat and it's coming from inside the reactor"

"But that's impossible" said one of the technicians "No living matter can withstand the colossal amount of radiation"

"Some must be. The Question is what?"

"Could whatever is living in the pond be connected to whatever is in the reactor?" asked Doctor Oleg

"Well there's only one way to find out" The Doctor said calmly "Send someone into the reactor?"

This suggestion was met with fierce resistance "I absolutely forbid it" began Alexi

"You have no idea what it is" added Doctor Oleg "and even if you did, either the radiation would tear you to pieces or a biological mass inside the reactor could make the fuel rods unstable and could lead to a meltdown. It's complete suicide"

The Doctor walked forward until he stood directly in front of Doctor Oleg "We have two Choices Either Send a person into the reactor, it may end in Suicide. Or do nothing and whatever they are blow this planet to pieces and that may end in Genocide!" after a moment of silence Doctor Oleg nodded "OK Doctor, but the reactor will at least four-five hours before it's cool enough to enter."

"right, Doctor Oleg let me know once it's safe to enter, Jess me and you are going fishing, to try and unravel the mystery of that creature in the pond."


	5. Chapter 5

The cooling pond that fed the Chernobyl Power Plant wasn't big, it was massive and looked more like small lake than a pond. At one end was the power plant at the other was grey coloured building next to a miniature dam under which a torrent of water cascaded down. Into the pond, this was the Pumping station which took water from the nearby river and kept the pond well supplied. The Doctor and Jess were standing on top of the concrete platform over the dam looking out across the pond. "Right" Jess said "Let's go over what we know. We are just a few hours away from the biggest Radioactive Disaster in Modern History, right?"

"Right" The Doctor replied

"There is some massive, crazy fish loose in the lake, right?"

"Right" The Doctor repeated

"And there could be aliens living inside the actual nuclear reactor"

"Full House" The Doctor finished "Now do you have a plan?"

"Why can't you tell them that you're an alien with a time machine, you come from the future and that this place is going to go sky-high and that they all have to get out of there."

"I can't, Holding the secret of time travel, my people The Timelords upheld a series of what appear to be strict rules, the key one is that 'a Timelord is forbidden to interfere in past events as they may have a devastating effect on the future, he may only interfere to stop the tyrannical rise of evil and the slaughter of the innocent' and the last people I want to say I'm an alien to are the soviets. They'll try and use the Tardis as the ultimate weapon."

At that moment Captain Alexi came up, he had several pieces of paper in his hands "Official memos, giving you permission to fish the cooling pond, though if you want my opinion the words 'needle' and 'haystack' spring to mind"

"I said it was 'essential' not 'easy' not as I see it the most likely places where this leviathan may lurk is either by the pumping station dam or in the very channels that feed the reactor, where if there is a radiation leak it would be strongest nearest the reactor."

"There is another place" said Alexi.

They arrived at the jetty where only hours before the accident had happened "When Doctor Oleg asked about the repairs I did organize it, but that" he paused for a moment "Thing, whatever it was attacked the diver I sent down and bit his hand completely off."

The Doctor nodded "Not all I need is a fishing rod, line, reel and bait and we can begin." A rod and reel were brought as was a large box with several succulent pieces of meat inside. Skewering it on the hook, The Doctor cast out, then picking up a piece of wood he began to beat the surface of the water with it "It sound like someone splashing in the water" after a few minutes he put the wooden stake back on the jetty. And straightened up "Now we wait!" he said.

Hours went by and not so much as a nibble. A few more times The Doctor splashed with the wood but it didn't yield any results. However The Doctor was using the stake again he splashed once, twice. But as he was about to splash for a third time he felt a sudden force which nearly knocked him into the water. A large dark shape could be seen just below the surface. "We're in business" Cried the Doctor at that point the reel whizzed round and round. Picking up the rod, he began to turn the handle. "Come on" he said through gritted teeth, whatever it was in the water was thrashing around wildly. The jetty was too high if The Doctor planned to land it, however there was a sloping bank not too far away.

Standing at the top and began to reel it in, it felt like it weighed a ton, straining with all his might The Doctor was fighting to keep it under control. But it appeared that it was weakening and that he was gaining the upper hand, after another what felt like hours but was only fifteen minutes, it could be seen breaking the surface, with a final heave The Doctor brought it onto the bank.

What Jess saw was no way normal. It was nearly thirty feet long with a long, thin sleek body which was pitch black it had round eye and a mouth full of long spiky teeth similar to those on a shark. It lay there one the bank thrashing wildly, rolling around side-to-side snapping with its jaws. Jess and Alexi stared in horror, after all they had been through Jess should be used to this by now. Yet she couldn't believe what she was seeing "Is that a real fish?"

"I need a Geiger Counter to make sure" The Doctor replied one of Alexi's men handed him one and he pressed the dial up against the fish's body, a high-pitched crackle could be heard. "It's not a fish" he said after a while "at least not a fish from Earth, It's a Dragon Fish from the planet Telea a dark hostile planet, creature like this live in massive swamps and lakes eating anything they can reach and the worst part is that it's possibly some kind of guard."

"Guard?" asked Alexi, "Guarding what"

"That Captain is what we need to find out, but my best guess is whatever is living inside the reactor" replied The Doctor, standing up "Now, The question now is what we are going to…"

Before he could say anything else Captain Alexi had pulled out his gun, and fired one shot hitting the creature between the eyes, two men rushed forward with a massive sack. "Get it onto a truck and out of her" commanded Alexi "It'll be taken to Moscow where out chief scientists will examine it."

The Doctor walked over and stood next to Jess whispering in her ear "typical Soviets, if they don't like it, kill it and keep its existence a secret."

"And You two" called Alexi, The Doctor and Jess turned round only to discover that Alexi was pointing his gun at them "Don't Breath a word of this to anyone!" both nodded just then a man in uniform shouted out to Alexi, he took the radio and spoke into it for a moment, The Doctor whispered to Jess again "I think it's hilarious. The US has Area 51 with both a real spaceship and real aliens. Whilst the Soviets have got a massive sardine with a tin-opener set of teeth."

Alexi nodded and walked over to them "That was Doctor Oleg; the reactor is now cool enough to enter, but you will need necessary equipment come with me"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"We have shut down the reactor and it is now cool enough to enter but we shall need to wear this equipment to keep us safe" Doctor Oleg explained

The Doctor had been shown the men's changing room which was used by all the male staff of the plant, taking off his jacket and Waistcoat, in his shirt and braces he clambered into a dark blue boiler suit. Then taking off his shoes he put on a pair of steel toe-capped boots. He looked at himself in the rectangular mirror that hung above the sink; he smiled if he had a battery pack and a helmet with a light on it he could easily pass for a coal miner. Finally he picked up a pair of large leather gauntlets and put them on and just to be on the safe side he took one off and seized his sonic screwdriver and put in his shirt's breast pocket and taking a deep breath he left the changing rooms.

Doctor Oleg was waiting outside she two was dressed in boiler suit and boots. "We have also shut down the reactor shields and power has been channelled for reactors one, two and three. The reactor can only be shut down for at the most twenty-four hours." The Doctor nodded though he knew that in less than twenty-four hours the whole area where they were standing would be blown to kingdom come.

Both of them made their way back to the central control room. "Doctor Smith and myself" Began Doctor Oleg will enter the reactor, Captain Alexi no one is allowed to leave the building until we arrive back here. Alexi nodded, a technician handed both Doctor a walkie-talkie "this will keep us in touch with each other, should we get separated, and keeps us in touch with the scientists up here" Doctor Oleg gestured towards a small lift set stepping inside she pressed a button and they descended.

After a few minutes it came to a juddering halt, the doors open and the stepped out. Doctor Oleg produced a torch and it lit the way ahead. The inside of the reaction chamber it was very dark, Doctor Oleg spoke into her walkie-talkie, "can we have some light please" after a few moments the lights came back on.

The chamber itself was large and round "Underneath our feet" Doctor Oleg explained "Are 5,000 rods of key plutonium, they are currently submerged in a lead-lined container which itself is submerged in 10,000 cubic meters of water."

She reached down and made sure her walkie-talkie was off "Now Doctor" she said "Tell me who you really are?"

"I'm The Doctor" he replied from behind him he heard a click and knew that a gun was aimed at the back of his head. He slowly raising his hands in a gesture of surrender

Doctor Oleg smiled but there was an icy seriousness about her smile "All I have to do is to tell Captain Alexi that you are a spy or saboteur and he will put a bullet into you friend, so tell me who are you"

The Doctor stood unnaturally still for a couple of minutes then turned to face her "Before I begin" he said "Is that radio switched off and do I have your word that Miss Ringstead will come to no harm?"

Doctor Oleg thought for a minute and then lowered the gun, but she still kept her finger on the trigger. "I'm not a spy or a saboteur; in fact I'm not even human. I'm an alien. Called a Timelord, often regarded as an ancient and noble species from the planet Gallifrey. My people broke the boundaries of space and time travel. I uphold a law of my people that I'm not allowed to interfere with major events that could change the course of history. However the human race isn't ready to meet aliens yet so if there are any here inside the reactor then I have to stop them."

Doctor Oleg raised her eyebrows and placed her gun back into its holster, "If you are an alien, then you must have a ship, I would have seen a massive flying saucer coming out of the sky."

"Mine has a faulty chameleon circuit and is stuck in the form of a 1960's British Police Telephone box. Miss Ringstead is human; she's British and comes from the year 2013. I met her when I was trying to find a hostile alien criminal. Now if you think this is a load of gibberish then that's your problem but I now that all I have told you is the truth."

"Tell me what happens to the Soviet Empire?" asked Doctor Oleg after a few minutes.

The Doctor shook his head "I can't, your vendetta against the west is very delicate. If I was to tell you the truth what would you do? Send me off to Moscow, like that poor alien living in the cooling pond? Use my machine as the perfect weapon. You do that you won't be increasing pride; you will lead to the destruction of the world."

The Doctor looked closely and could see that Doctor Oleg had a tear forming in the corner of eye. "I was born a Soviet, I was raised a Soviet and I will die a Soviet. We control the biggest country in the world our empire stretches from the USSR to China, Cuba and North Korea. All of Eastern Europe Ukraine, Poland, East Germany and Czechoslovakia. We should be ruling the world, but I know that there is a difference between a man's vision and his ability. So I want to know"

"Adolf Hitler" The Doctor replied "He said that the Nazi empire was going to last 1,000 years, in reality it lasted just thirteen. Ok, but you must remember not to tell anyone else what I'm about to tell and when things collapse don't try and stop them. Promise" He held out his hand. Doctor Oleg nodded and shook it.

"This Year is 1986 right. By 1989 Gorbachev will settle things with both British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and American President Ronald Raegan. The Berlin wall will come down, uniting Germany and dissolving the power of the USSR. Slowly your empire will disappear. The Chinese, Cubans and North Koreans will continue the Communist ways of thinking, but Eastern Europe will crumble. Slowly countries will become more democratic Ukraine, Poland, Germany; Czechoslovakia will even divide and become the Czech Republic and Slovakia. The biggest warning I'll give you now. Will involve the Chernobyl Nuclear plant in less than 24 hours. Reactor number four will explode throwing pieces of radioactive material when the shields are dropped and an unexpected power spike hits the reactor. I can't stop it, it'll be the worst Nuclear Disaster of the 20th Century and I can't stop it. That's why I didn't want to tell you."

The Doctor breathed heavily he knew what he was doing; he knew that there was something in the reactor with them. After a moment Doctor Oleg turned and nodded "When Does this catastrophe happen?" she asked

"In the early hours of Saturday the 26th of April, 1986. This is why we need to get out. No I need to use my little friend again." He withdrew his sonic screwdriver and set the scanner to bio reader, "there should only be two organisms in this area, me and you. So…" he pressed a button and a beeping noise could be heard. "So why can my mechanism pick up a third organism. Something that is around ten feet tall, is very slimy has a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and is lurking just below our feet."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Severn**

In the centre of the chamber was a massive round hatch. "But if they are under there" Doctor Oleg gasped "Then, they can't possibly be human"

The Doctor "They are in and around the water that is cooling the fuel rods. Where the Radiation is strongest. If you want to find out what they are you need to open that hatch."

Doctor Oleg paused for a minute then turning on the walkie-talkie commanded "open the hatch"

There was a brief silence, then the sound of the technician could be heard out loud. "Beg pardon Doctor Oleg, but could you repeat your instructions?"

Doctor Oleg paused again then said slowly and calmly "Open the hatch"

"But that's impossible" came the voice again "The hatch is the only safety you have from the fuel rods, if you open it, you will be incinerated"

"We have reason to believe" Continued Doctor Oleg "That whatever living organism there is here in the reactor is living in the very water that cools the fuel rods, to conduct a thorough examination we need to open the hatch. But use the manual override so that the fuel rods aren't engaged and remain submerged in the water"

There was another pause longer than the first the finally the voice said "Hatch opening commencing in no less than twenty seconds"

"Come" hissed The Doctor and taking Doctor Oleg's hand they moved away from the hatch, the voice continued to count down "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Clamps released." There was a loud clunk and the central locks disengaged and slowly the massive hatch began to open.

It took only about forty seconds for the hatch to completely open. Once it had The Doctor and Doctor Oleg walked slowly forward until they were standing on the brim looking down. Into the inky blackness below.

Just then The Doctor grabbed Doctor Oleg round the raised and pulled her away from the edge. What they saw made Oleg's eyes widen in horror and she would have screamed if The Doctor hadn't put his hand firmly over her. Hanging over the steel rim, an arm could be seen, but it certainly wasn't human, the skin was slimy and looked grotesque with a slightly greenish tinge and there were three fingers each with a long pointed claw on the end. For a brief moment it was out as if grabbing for something then it slowly retracted down back into the inky abyss.

The Doctor was the first to recover he grabbed Doctor Oleg's hand and they ran to the lift. Once inside he used his sonic screwdriver to get it going. In less than five minutes they were rocketing back up to the control deck.

"What…" Began Doctor Oleg

"Gordavians" The Doctor explained "They are alien, hostile and from the planet Asalore. I fear that this is a very dangerous situation! I need to get hold of Captain Alexi and sort things out."

"Gordavians" Captain Alexi asked The Doctor "And what are they?" They were in the gentlemen's changing room; The Doctor had taken off the boiler suit and was now buttoning his waistcoat.

"Gordavians, Captain are a savage reptilian race from the planet Asalore. A barren planet where the sun is in constant supernova, bombarding the planet with pieces of radioactive material, I don't know what Gordavians are doing her, Aslaore is over 53 million light-years away from earth, but that explains what they are doing literally hugging the fuel rods. A massive dose of plutonium would be identical to their habitat on Aslaore. The question is what do they want and how are we going to stop them. One thing about Gordavians is that their plans are never peaceful."

The Doctor stood up and turned away from Captain Alexi, he heard a click and knew that there was a gun aimed at the back of his head, Slowly he turned back with his arms "What do you want me to do?" he asked

"You are going to get rid of these things" Alexi said sternly, The Doctor nodded and Alexi lowered his weapon, The Doctor sighed and removed his jacket,

"First thing I have to do if to get back down to the reactor and see what they want. But only I will go, I want to avoid any bloodshed"

Captain Alexi nodded, once again in the boiler suit The Doctor made his way to the door, Alexi said after "be warned Doctor, any signs of either treason, or sabotage and you'll be locked in the chamber and we'll turn the reactor up to full power." The Doctor nodded but wandered how he was going to pull this off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The lift juddered to a stop again. The Doctor exited his sonic screwdriver already in his hand he looked around the hatch was still open slowly he walked forward "I wish to converse the Gordavians, of the planet Asalore. I'm The Doctor, president elect of the high council of Timelords of Gallifrey."

Just then the green arm appeared over the rim then another slowly it managed to raise itself up out of the chamber below. A Gordavian looked very similar to a snake however it had long arms and its tail had an elaborate fin colored green and purple "I am Recolax Supreme commander of the Gordavians Marooned on this planet, And I shall engage you in conversation." Recolax spoke with a lowly bubbly hiss in his voice, which reminded The Doctor of the Sewer Gators he had met in New York in 2012.

"What are you doing in Chernobyl, Ukraine in 1986?" The Doctor asked

"Our spacecraft crashed in a body of water not far away, using our amphibious powers we were drawn towards the radioactive pole."

"Like Salmon back to their native habitat. So your Spacecraft is currently at the bottom of the cooling pond, you had a Teleian Dragon Fish on board and that was why you let it loose in the pond to avoid the ship being discovered. But I know the Gordavian way of thinking. There's a lot more to this than a simple crash landing and a species being marooned. Why have you come so far from Asalore? What are you aims?"

"We claim Chernobyl as part of the Asalorian Empire." Recolax said

"You can't conquer just one power station, how many of you are there down here?" The Doctor continued

"Currently we are a small group of fifteen" Recolax explained "But we have sent for re-enforcements."

"All the Way from Asalore?" The Doctor shouted a tone of amusement in his voice "56 million light-years. It'll take over five millennia for them to get half way. Anyway I didn't think that Gordavians conquered just eradicated."

"Asalore is dying. We can't survive. We need somewhere else to live."

"I understand you need somewhere to live, but not here or this time. I give you two choices either get out of here or I'll stop you."

"Our ship is damage. We need a regular supply of Radiation, and we know that this planet has enough to supply our needs and turn earth into a new Asalore."

"No you won't" The Doctor said, he knew what to do. He had faced many foes that had wanted to conquer earth and transform it into either a new home world or changed as part of a galactic empire's foreign territories. "No, you are not going to turn into a new Asalore"

"If the humans do not comply" Recolax replied "Then we shall take it by force. We know the danger of radioactivity and we shall use the radioactive devices to make this planet a perfect habitat for us."

"And create a nuclear war in the process, but I will stop you." Recolax lunged forward and swiped at the Doctor, who dodged he picked up the walkie-talkie which was attached to his belt "Close the hatch." There was a loud clank and the hatch slammed shut.

"NO!" Screeched Recolax who turned back, despite having no hind limbs it was able to move at phenomenal speed. It was just the moment the Doctor needed he turned and ran to the lift, pressed the button hard and began to ascend, as he looked he saw Recolax's claws scraping deep groves in the metallic floor.

The Lift arrived at the control deck. "Open the hatch again" The Doctor said "Then close it again."

Doctor Oleg, Jess and Captain Alexi were all looking at him. The Doctor took a deep breath "Moscow, we have a problem."

The problem that The Doctor faced was how was he going to stop Recolax and yet avoid getting blown up with the rest of Chernobyl. However down in the control room there was more bad news, "Start the reactors" commanded Alexi.

"Don't do that" the Doctor said "The Gordavians, want you to fire up the reactor generators, you would be giving them what they want a dose of Radiation big enough that they could use to destroy the Earth."

"The I shall sent more men down" Alexi replied "There are only fifteen of them I can sent up to thirty men down into the reactor chamber and wipe them out."

"Whether you send thirty men or thirty thousand it will only end in massacre." But Alexi wouldn't listen, The Doctor walked over to a piece of machinery and began to examine it, Jess decide to join him "Jess what's the time?" he asked

"About quarter past ten at night?" She said

The Doctor took the Tardis key from his jacket and passed to her, "Alexi may put the base under lockdown and send me into the chamber. If that happens get to the Tardis and lock the doors, if I'm not there then wait inside. When Chernobyl explodes it will cause a massive ball of flame. If that happens and I'm not there types this number into the console 516,7724! Then type the date when we first met. The Tardis will take you home. I'll try and make it back but this is extremely dangerous, Alexi is losing control and the Gordavians could destroy the world." Whilst he was talking his head had been bend down whilst he worked on the piece of circuitry which was shaped like a cylinder and about as long as a pencil.

"I want to know what the Gordavians are planning on doing." Just then a rasping voice could be heard

"I am Recolax Supreme commander of the Gordavians Marooned on this planet, I shall speak to the Doctor."

Alexi stood forward "I am Captain Vladimir Alexi, Head of Security of the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant. If you want to talk with anyone, you talk with me."

"No Captain, I shall talk with The Doctor, I prefer to state my demands to a being of sensible nature, rather than some pathetic tin soldier."

The Doctor walked forward "This is the Doctor, are you still planning to conquer the Earth."

"We have decided to change our plan Doctor, We are going to destroy the planet. And you can't stop it."

"I know Gordavian ships have no weapons, how are you planning on destroying the world?"

"Using our ships computer and an overload." replied Recolax.

Just then then an alarm sounded "Captain Alexi, Doctor Oleg" Shouted a technician "They have disengaged the Safety Shields, we have no way of shutting down the reactor. And power from the generators is growing."

"They are going to cause a supernova" The Doctor said "They plan to overheat the generators and rip a massive hole in the planet. I need to get down there."

"How long do we have?" asked Captain Alexi

"Jess you said it was quarter passed ten, if that's British time then it about quarter past one in the morning. We have less than five minutes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The atmosphere in the control was that of total chaos, "I need to get down to the reactor" The Doctor said.

Jess took her cue and in the confusion managed to quietly get out of the control room. After a moment Alexi raised his pistol and fired, the bang was chilling as it echoed around "No-One move" Alexi said "We continue working. Is possible I'll seal the complex, but no-one is going." He turned to face the Doctor his gun raised

"You are the cause of all this, you with your western name, alien knowledge and anti-Soviet ideas. If anyone should die today, it should be the spies and traitors who want to end the Soviet Empire."

Jess ran through a fire exit and was back outside, she passed the cooling pond and up the hill which they had come down. She could see the Tardis, and her hand held the key tied. She unlocked the Police Box and went inside. All she could do now was wait "come on Doctor"

Captain Alexi was walking forward the gun aimed squarely between The Doctor's eyes "Goodbye Doctor John Smith" he said smiling. Just then as his finger was about close on the trigger Captain Alexi made a low grunting noise and fell to one side. There was a paper knife sticking out of his back. Doctor Oleg was on her feet. "Can you stop it?" she asked

The Doctor nodded "I'm coming with you." She said the turning to address the crowd "The rest of you get out" the scientists and technicians didn't need telling twice. They ran for the exit.

As they headed down in the lift the Doctor held up the cylinder Heitzian Crystals very powerful and very good at absorbing explosions. "I thought you said you could stop it?" asked Doctor Oleg

"I could save the planet, but Chernobyl must explode." The enquiry will say it was a rogue power spike when the shields were down. The crystals will absorb all the energy. All I have to do is throw it into the reactor."

The lift came to a stop. And they stepped out. The heat was intents. "Get Back" The Doctor said.

"No" said Doctor Oleg "You are too valuable, let me."

The Doctor shook his head "No" He said "too many people have died and will die, when this explodes. I'm not risking you." He walked forward so his back was to Doctor Oleg.

Just then he felt Doctor Oleg spin him round and without warning she kissed him hard on the lips. She pushed him up against the internal wall of the lift "You are going to hate me for this." The Doctor tried to move his hand, and found he couldn't Doctor Oleg had used her handcuffs to restrain him.

She turned to face him, "I'm sorry it had to end like this Doctor, but I would rather die now than live and see the Soviet Empire Crumble into dust." She held up the cylinder holding the Heitzian Crystals. "Your screwdriver is in your jacket, so you can escape!"

"Don't" Cried the Doctor, but too late. Doctor Oleg pressed the button then using the gun which she had picked up from the body of Captain Alexi she fired at the lift control panel. So The Doctor couldn't come back down.

Inside the Doctor was fighting his restraints but it wasn't any good. When we reached the control room he found his sonic screw driver in his jacket's pocket and managed to release himself, he then realised what Doctor Oleg had done, he began to run.

Down in the chamber Doctor Oleg walked forward Captain Alexi's gun in one hand the capsule of Heitzian Crystals in the other. Sweat was pouring of her body.

Just then Recolax rose up out of the water, he hovered and looked down at here "Who are you?" he said

"I'm Doctor Victoria Oleg, Graduated university of Moscow, and I'm going to take you to hell!"

"A girl, the great and powerful Doctor, the man who has watched planets burn and crumble into dust, who has battled gods and demons, the man whose hands are soaked with the blood of millions, runs and hides, leaving a girl to defend him."

Doctor Oleg looked up at the reptilian alien. She was on the edge of the rim which led to the water. The heat and noise was unbearable. "No, The Doctor isn't hiding, because I'd rather, die than live him risk his life. I'm going to hell and I'm taking you lot with me". There was a button on the capsule and she pressed it, the capsule shook and launched itself into the water.

Just then a voice came over the tannoy "Emergency, Emergency. Power Level High, Green Alert, Meltdown 25%"

"In less than a minute this is going to blow unless you kill the power." Doctor Oleg shouted, a bright light was flashing and a siren began to wail,

The tannoy spoke "Emergency, Emergency. Generator overheating, Generator overheating, Amber Alert, Meltdown 50%"

"What have you done!" Screamed Recolax

"Saved my planet" Doctor Oleg replied.

She raised the gun and pointed it at her temple. And shouted at the top of her voice, "Long Life the Soviet Empire, Long Live the Doctor and LONG LIVE THE HUMAN RACE!" She squeezed the trigger and fell into the water with a loud splash and disappeared into the dark depths.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS DOCTOR, JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!" Howled Recolax,

Just then a voice came over the tannoy "Emergency, Emergency! Reactor failing, Reactor Failing, Power to Great, Power to Great, Red Alert, Red Alert, Red Alert! Meltdown, 100%, Meltdown, 100%. Evacuate the area Immediately, Evacuate the area immediately!"

The Doctor had never ran so fast in his live, running up the hill at top speed, he could hear the sirens and klaxons blaring and barking behind him, he knew it was only a matter of a few seconds before the whole area would be engulfed in a massive ball of flame.

He see the Tardis left than fifty feet away. He reached it, but paused just outside the door. And looked back at the plant and then it happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

There was no noise, no massive explosion, Just a massive ball of flame flew straight up into the air. Millions and millions of tons of radioactive material was flung out straight towards him, he knew that Doctor Oleg had sacrificed herself to save him and destroyed the Gordavians and their base. Just then he realised that in a few second a terrible soundwave would come careering towards him. A soundwave was powerful and had been known to perforate a person's eardrums. Quickly he opened The Tardis door and headed inside and began to take off. The engines fired into life and the light began to flash and only second before it got consumed by the fireball it vanished. Inside he stood at the console, Jess who had been waiting rushed forward hugged him. They stopped in giro-space and the Doctor explained. How Alexi had become tyrannical and how Doctor Oleg restrained him and sacrificed herself.

Jess could see he was seriously upset by what had happened, his eyes didn't meet her's and there was an unpleasant quietness that lingered for a long time. "I couldn't have stopped it" he said after a while "Chernobyl had to explode, if Chernobyl didn't explode with the Gordavians would have invaded, or the greatest nuclear disaster wouldn't have happened, there, then it would have happened another time perhaps with even more disasterous consequences. Chernobyl did explode but the planet stayed in one piece. The Gordavians fell into their own trap, but at the same time it cost Captain Alexi and Doctor Oleg their lives. But I know that they didn't die for nothing!"

Just then the Time Rotor stopped, "Come on Jess" he said, and gently taking her hand he headed towards the door, opening it, they found a sunny pleasant landscape, the sky was blue and there were lawns of emerald green grass with children playing on them. The place had a more friendly and pleasant atmosphere to it. Jess looked around "Where and when are we?" she asked.

"Chernobyl, Ukraine. 4019!" The Doctor explained "Recent discoveries in modern technology meant that all radioactive material was disposed of and people were allowed to come back to the sight. Several species of plant and animals were actually saved from extinction because of the zone of isolation and look what this place is called" he pointed a tall brightly coloured tower on the top in bright blue letters were the words 'Oleg Heights' "Named after Doctor Oleg. The Soviet Union may have fallen, But Doctor Oleg's death wasn't in vain. Come on. We have an appointment with G.I.N."

He turned and walked back into the Tardis with Jess followed there were a brief minutes then the light flashed and the Tardis Vanished

Ukraine, Chernobyl 29th April 1986. Reactor four had exploded and Russian forces had been working night and day for the past three days to control the vast amount of radioactive material that was endangering the local wildlife. The nearby city of Pripyat had been evacuated and no one had the faintest idea, what the hell was going on.

One soldier who was showing some of Pripyat's residence onto the final bus saw a figure not too far. Disappearing into a small patch of woodland. The soldier couldn't see him clearly but it looked like a man, dressed in a long leather coat. "Hey" shouted the soldier and hurried over, his gun already raised and he was prepared to fire. He ventured into the dense undergrowth, but his quarry had completely disappeared, believing it to be nothing more than a figment of his imagination he was about to turn and head back, when he heard a click and felt ice cold metal against his face.

"Don't move" a voice whispered into his ear, "Don't move or it'll be the last thing you ever do." There was a pause then the Voice added "Now Tell me what happened, Was there a stranger here?"

The Soldier said nothing he was glued to the spot with fright, after a few minutes he said "Well I don't know if this was true, but some people have said there was a strange man here, Tall, well built. Apparently he appeared in a strange blue box and he had a girl with him, name of Ringstead, Jessica Ringstead. That's all I know!"

There was another pause, then the voice said "Thank you." Then there was a flash and then nothing more.

Ten minutes later, the new head of security Commander Udrauvski went looking for the missing soldier, he was lying dead in the undergrowth with a single bullet hole between his eyes and a note in his jacket, Udrauvski opened it, it read just one chilling sentence. 'Be careful Doctor, My power is growing and we will meet again!'


End file.
